I can mend, Your broken Heart
by diggygirls2001
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive meets a strange girl by the name of Angel Strongheart. After getting to know her, He begins to feel weird and warm around her...But their love can't be with Elizabeth in the way, Will Ciel break the engagment or keep it going and foget about his feeling's with Angel? Ciel X Eilzabeth, Alois X Elizabeth, Ciel X OC, Sebastian X OC(MAYBE)
1. Plouge

Chapter 1  
Angel ran, she couldn't breath and her legs hurt, she felt sick. Why'd it have to be her, beaten by her father...and her mother...her sister just watched and laughed...stabbed, cut and beaten tell she was blue. She was picked on and laughed at, she ran away...She didn't have time for love and pain...Or even emotion. She no longer cared...she had lost her heart someone at the bottom of the dark bottomless pit. She stopped, breathing hard, she felt a werid feeling...the felling you get when your being watched, she turned around to see a tall, dark headed man. He looked as if he was a servant, maybe a butler of some kind...She then heard a voice, of a young boy, she had no clue what age, but it did sound young.  
"Sebastian...What in the bloody hell are you doing?" he said as he walked up the butler, Sebastian? She looked at the boy, he was small, but still had a lean figure, He was scowling, He was pale, he didn't look kind either. He spoke again, his voice had a accent.  
"Who is this...?" He asked the butler.  
"Not sure my lord." He said, he looked at Angel, who was trembling. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk. The boy then spoke again.

"Do you have a name...? or a place to stay miss..?" He asked her, She thought.  
"Y-yes...A-angel...Angel S-strongheart...and Y-yes..I can find an alley or s-something..." She replied, Unlike other girls, Angel didn't care where she slept. Just if she could sleep peacefully. The boy eyed Angel, looking her up and Down...'Not very strong...Torn dress...and leggins...hm...dirty hair...I think I'll help her till shes back on her feet...'  
"Come with us, okay Miss Strongheart. Oh and my name is Ciel Phantomhive" 'Ciel' said, Angel didn't know him, and he just asked her to come with him. She narrowed her eyes and followed them to a carrgie, It was plain, just a ebony shade. Sebastian helped Ciel in, Ciel then turned to face Angel and held out his hand. Angel grabbed it, accepting his help, He helped her in and he then sat down, Angel sat across from him. Sebastian then sat by Angel.

* * *  
Ciel had shown Angel a room, His maid, Mey-rin had helped her find a nice fitting dress. It was a Purple kind of color, It had lace and a pair of black leggins and white gloves. It was the afternoon, Angel sighed as she sat her chin rested on her hand. She then stood and walked out of the room, she heard giggles from down the stairs as she approuced them. She then looked down them to see Ciel and a other girl, around her age. She walked down the stairs, Ciel turned and noticed her walking down them.  
"Oh, Elizabeth this is Angel, Angel this is my faince and cousin, Elizabeth." He said. Elizabeth smiled.  
"Hi! I'm Elizabeth Middleford!, Ciel's future wife." She smiled happily. Angel merely nodded, Elizabeth seemed to be more childish, and Bubbly...Every other girl she meet seemed to be rude and mean.  
"Hello, I'm Angel Strongheart.." She said, Angel looked at ciel, It has been a month since the first meet each other, Angel felt weird and warm around Ciel. She figured it was just...happiness...or something like that. Ciel then turned, and left the room with Elizabeth as they begin to talk things. Angel sighed and looked at the window, She never knew what love was like, Since she had never beileved or liked it.

Elizabeth had went home and Ciel had went to bed, tired, because of his long day with Elizabeth. Angel sat in her bed, asleep, she yawned, she was tired, she just couldn't sleep...She was thinking...and as she though, she got tired and began to fall asleep...she closed her eyes and everything went dark, she was now in the dream world...

* * *  
Angel woke up to the sound of birds chripping and, she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She climbed out of bed and streched, she yawned and then grabbed a dress out of the closest, She rather not wear these things, but she had to, or she would be looked down upon. She then got dressed, wearing a light blue dress with lil black boys and black gloves and leggins, and a pair of white buckled shoes. She left the room, walking down the hall. Ciel seen Angel as he opened her door, he then followed her downstairs, where he stopped her.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHHAHAHA, CLIFFY! C: Review please! Tell me if it needs changed or anything, Thanks! And if you guys want to know what Angel looks like, I'll add a detail paragraph about her and her looks and all that, But yeah, If I messed up on some grammar and spelling, please don't point it out because guess what...I DON'T GIVE ONE FUCK! :DDDD But anyways, thanks! Tell me some ideas, or If you want me to add a character or an OC of yours that you would like with a certain character, now...Alois and Claude MIGHT be in this story, Not sure yet though...but yeah, THANKS MY LOVES! ~ Angel AKA Jay**


	2. Experimenting

**I think I'ma make this the FIRST chapter of my story, Because this one will be MUCH longer then the one before, so the first one was just the plouge! YAYYYYYAYAYAY XD Well anyway...Yeah...o3o...Sorrryyyy if the next chapter isn't out as quick as this one, i have school D: NUUU, At least it's at home, BUT...That's not the point T^T WELLL ENJOY MY LOVES!  
~ Angel**

* * *

Angel jumped, Ciel had stepped in front of her.  
"Miss Angel, Are you okay?, Hungry? Thirsty?" He asked her. Angel tilted her head confused. "Your face is stained with tears, Miss Angel, why have you been crying?" He asked again. Angel didn't know what to say, then she spoke.  
"N-no reason Lord Phantomhive..." She said, She was very quiet and shy around people, so it was weird to talk to him...Ciel stared at her, glaring just a bit.  
"Mhm..." He sighed, He then began to just stare at her, admiring her. He began to fell weird, He felt like if he had butterfly's in his stomach.  
"Is Lady Elizabeth comin-" Angel was about to ask, before Sebastian walked in.  
"No The young master has a clear day, today that is..." Said Sebastian, Ciel looked at him and nodded.  
"Good...Thank you for telling me...Miss Angel...Why don't we go into Town, shall we?" He held out his pale hand. Angel nodded and smiled, taking his hand. Ciel smiled gently, but then went back to frowning, he walked out of the manor with Angel and Sebastian. They walked to the carrige, Sebastian opened the door, helping Ciel. Ciel helped Angel in, she sat by Ciel this time, Sebastian climbed in and sat acrossed from them. Ciel told her. Angel nodded, understanding.

* * *  
Now in town Ciel taken Angel, locking his arm with hers. Angel looked at their linked Arms, and blushed. Ciel walked down the brick streets, People then began to stare and whisper.  
" Where's his faince?" One whispered.  
"Who's that?" Other one asked. Angel stayed close to Ciel, walking, she stumbled here and there, She wasn't used to heels and dresses. Ciel helped her though, He was blushing, but not as bright. Sebastian followed from behind them. A women then bumped into him, he looked at her, and tilted his head.  
"Yes, My lady..?" He asked her. She then looked him up and down.  
"excuse me, sorry!" She then ran off.( A/N She's one of the requested Characters, Tara's her name C: I wanted to let her show up for a second, But she'll make a MUCH longer appearnce in the next chapter!)  
Sebastian raised his eyebrow and then began to walk after Ciel and Angel, He thought as he walked. Ciel had finished his shopping and stuff, They then made their to the carrige. Sebastian helped ciel in, who then helped Angel in. Sebastian got in by himself. The carrige taken them back to the Phantomhive manor. After the long drive they all got out and walked to the front door. Sebastian opened it and Right then and there, Ciel was tackled hugged, he grunted as he was squeezed by Elizabeth.  
" I thought you weren't coming! What a wonderful surprise!" Ciel said through grinted teeth. Elizabeth twirled and nodded.  
"I sneaked away! To see you!" she giggled. Angel frowned, and walked inside, leaving Elizabeth and Ciel be. Angel walked toward the stairs, sighing. Ciel then told Elizabeth to go home. She pitched a fit but she did do it. He then walked into his manor, he walked up the stairs to Angel's room, he thought to himself for a bit. '_why do I feel weird and warm when she's near...it doesn't mean I...? Does it...' _he shook his head and knocked on the door, before walking in. Angel was brushing her hair, looking at herself in the mirror as she did. He cleared his throat and walked up to her, tapping her shoulder. Angel turned to look up at him.  
"Uhm Miss Angel, I was just wanting to say goodnight...I shall be heading to bed..." He told her, Angel smiled.  
"Goodnight Lord Phantomhive..." Angel stood up and walked over to her bed, lying down. Ciel walked over and helped her get settled in, even though he didn't know haft of the things he was doing. He then looked at Angel, he watched her for a moment. He's been told about the birds and the bee's by Sebastian, He was know curious, What did it feel like? Was it a good or bad feeling? Was it okay? What happens after you do it? Ciel wanted to know these awnsers. He then smoothly crawled into the bed, and scooted toward Angel. He grabbed her waist, waking her up, Angel looked at him.  
"What is it...?" Ciel smirked, and kissed her. Angel's eyes widened, what in the world was he doing?! Angel then moved away, breaking the kiss. Ciel then got on top, he thought for a moment of what he did next, he then kissed her again, moving down slowly to her neck, he let his hands wonder around. He pulled away, taking off his shirt with diffuclty. Angel squirmed under him, trying to get him off. Ciel went back to exploring, he kissed her again, he traced his tounge across her lips, wanting it. Angel come to enjoy this, she allowed him in. Ciel pulled away, letting Angel sit up, Angel token off her night gown, leaving her in her corset. Ciel eyed her, he then pulled her close, untying her corset. Now Angel was hiding herself with the covers, only in her underwear. Ciel then kissed her neck again, pulling her underwear off, Angel helped him with his pants and underwear, now both of them undressed. Ciel then kissed Angel, tilting his head, kissing her deeper. Angel felt something at her entrance, Ciel was getting lined up to enter. Angel was a bit scared, She wondered if it would hurt or not...

* * *

**HMMMMMMM should I keep going? or just start the next chapter as the day after this all happened? HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SO MANY QUESTIONS! ENJOY MY LOVES! ~ Angel**


End file.
